Forum:2010-05-10 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . "[http://girlgeniuscomic.livejournal.com/106819.html ...What have you done to my body?!]" --Von Pinn Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- oh I kinda thought Von Pinn might be there, but not dying , and what does she mean about her body , did she switch with Otilia , and if so how did otilia know higgs , the Foglio's have really confused me this time. Agathahetrodyne 04:14, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : Otilia's soul and mission were transfered to Von Pinn's body. We learned something of this at her last appearance when Agatha made the hole, remember? The castles or some of the castle was transfered into Otilia's mechanism. As for Von Pinn soul we are still confused about what happen there. Didn't the castle mention a castle part that was destroying itself? --Rej Two interesting observations. One Moloch is looking in the other direction and he sees something important and terrifying. Second, Von Pinn's comment about "You have returned." Looks like it was directed at Higgs. And the look? Who is Higgs anyway? And more over who was he to Otilia/Von Pinn? --Rej ¤¤? 04:32, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :Seems like Moloch is looking at the source of the green light. -- 14:48, May 13, 2010 (UTC) So I think it's safe to say, at his point, that Von Pinn is definitely Otilia's consciousness in another body? SamYouAre 04:28, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : Certainly seems that way to me. As I thought, but I didn't think Von Pinn would be dying. Just another thing to add to the Drama! list -Odin's Daughter 12:37, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::In typical fashion, this revelation also brings more questions with it. Otilia was created for the Storm King. The other two Van Rijn muses we've encountered to date have been all too happy to be in service of House Velois again. But the famously dramatic entrance of shows that she considers the castle Home, and herself to be in the service of the Heterodynes. It makes sense that she wound up on castle Wulfenbach since the Jagers also went to the Baron with no Heterodyne to be found... but why is she loyal to the Heterodynes and not the Storm King's heir if she's a muse. Oh, and just who is this Higgs guy, anyway :-D --Endikos 14:14, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :::I'd say it concerns the whole "multiple masters" gig Vontilia has going here. We already saw her construct body responds to Agatha's, and thus can assume by extension Lucrezia's command voice, so it's possible Heterodyne loyalty is enforced from that point of view. But she also has her mysterious mission from the long-long-ago time concerning Agatha, and where better to keep an eye out than within the family itself? HS Yuna 21:46, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Well they havent shown moloch yet so i dont know what you mean , and the spidery spark was just looking around till they noticed Vov Pinn. Agathahetrodyne 15:05, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Moloch is in the first frame next to Agatha on the other side from Professor Mezzasalma. Skull the Troll 15:28, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ohhhh! i see him there now, yeah he does look frightened. but thats normal for him. Agathahetrodyne 14:34, May 11, 2010 (UTC)